The present invention relates to a rim consisting at least in part of at least one fibrous composite material and being provided for at least partially muscle-powered two-wheeled vehicles and in particular for bicycles. While the rim according to the invention can be and is in particular being employed in conventional bicycles, it may in particular be employed in electro-assisted bicycles for proportionally assisting the rider in riding.
A wide variety of rims have become known in the prior art which for saving weight may partially or entirely consist of a fibrous composite material.
Fibrous composite rims have a low weight combined with high strength. What is a drawback is the high rigidity of the fibrous composite rims such that for example in bicycle races where the riders must ride on cobblestones over long stretches, many racers tend to not use carbon fiber or other fibrous composite rims since a certain risk of breakage is involved with such vibrating loads. Use in mountain bikes when riding on dirt roads, single trails, woodways, steps or the like may in adverse circumstances show negative effects of the high rigidity and increased risk of breakage of fibrous composite rims.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a rim which consists at least in part of a fibrous composite material and which shows increased durability even under vibrating loads.